Números
by foreverendsshere
Summary: Aunque Bokuto haya desaprobado matemáticas, Akaashi definitivamente sabe contar. BokuAka. Lemon.


-Bokuto-sa-an -Se quejó el moreno en voz baja mientras temblaba al estar sobre el de cabello bicolor.

-Akaashi, no te escucho contar.- Comentó mientras golpeaba nuevamente la piel del moreno con la Palma de su mano, con la misma fuerza que lo hacía en sus remates.

Las pálidas nalgas del menor estaban enrojecidas y cada golpe le dolían aún más al armador, pero eso no evitaba que estuviese temblando y caliente por su castigo. Ellos dos no acostumbraban a hacer este tipo de cosas ya que el mayor no disfrutaba golpear al otro, pero si este prácticamente se lo rogaba no podía negarse. Y menos si tenía la oportunidad de ver al moreno sumiso por la excitación. Definitivamente Akaashi era masoquista. Su relación había pasado a ser algo serio y romántico, pero al llevar poco tiempo no sabían mucho sobre el otro. Y lo poco que había descubierto Bokuto, es que ver al armador caliente era una bendición de Dios.

Las rodillas temblando, el rostro sonrojado, las leves lágrimas en los ojos y el pequeño hilo de saliva que se escapaba de sus labios eran dignos de una fotografía. Y no es como si el mayor no hubiese sacado una.

-Cin-cinco. -Pronunció como pudo, recién habían empezado.

Otro golpe, seis, siete, ocho, diez, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince.

-Akaashi -dijo casi como un susurro el rematador. Y sin darle tiempo de responder al otro, lo tumbó boca abajo en la cama con las caderas levantadas, siendo que anteriormente el mayor se encontraba sentado con el otro encima.- ¿quieres seguir? ¿No te duele mucho?

El número cinco asintió y elevó más sus caderas, esperando a que su novio hiciera algo. Lo primero que atinó a hacer el de cabello bicolor fue a repartir besos por la zona enrojecida, sin ninguna doble intención, casi como si se estuviera disculpando. Akaashi tembló, sensible y le rogó.

-Bokuto-san -lloriqueo excitado.- por favor. Por favor.

Bokuto sonrió por lo lindo que era su novio y humedeció dos dedos con su propia saliva para después introducirlos lentamente, primero con suavidad. Las manos del menor fueron a parar a las sábanas, apretandolas con fuerza. Cuando Bokuto comenzó a acelerar los movimientos, los sonidos comenzaron junto a los jadeos.

Y a Bokuto nunca se le hubiese imaginado que el moreno fuese tan ruidoso en la cama, o que disfrutara de recibir y no dar.

Lentamente, Kotarou comenzó a separar lentamente sus largos dedos aún estando dentro de Akaashi, y lo único que pudo escucharse fue un prolongado "ah", junto al sensual gesto que el moreno normalmente hacía de morderse los labios, mientras apretaba los párpados y arqueaba la espalda. Y el otro prácticamente sintió como cierta zona se retorcida después de haber visto semejante escena.

-Mierda.- Se quejó observándolo y rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer. Estando totalmente expuesto. -Akaashi, ven.

Bokuto se apoyó contra el respaldar de la cama y atrajo un poco al otro. Keiji, completamente sumiso, se acercó y se sentó sobre su regazo, chocando ambas erecciones levemente. Un breve jugueteo previo fue realizado justo después de que Akaashi tomase el pene del mayor con cuidado, y jugando, lo frote suavemente contra su entrada, casi como tentándolo. Aunque al estar ambos totalmente calientes, no pudieron aguantar y Akaashi se sentó sobre la erección y separó un poco sus nalgas para que entrase lentamente.

La mejor parte había comenzado.

El menor, de cierta manera disfrutaba del dolor, por lo que desde el principio disfrutaba de la penetración, aunque después de unos segundos se acostumbrase. Con las Palmas de las manos apoyadas en los hombros de su pareja, se sostuvo y dio un leve salto. Automáticamente sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y la intromisión se profundizó. Otro salto más y soltó un gemido. Y así, se mantuvo, saltando repetidas veces sobre la erección del rematador, sintiéndose lleno e invadido, complacido y en un Estado de éxtasis total. Entre gemidos y jadeos, besó a su pareja como si la vida se le fuese en eso mientras las manos del otro se deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo y tironeaban de un pezón. Otro "Ah" más fuerte salió de sus labios, y en la interrupción del beso, Kotarou aprovecho y reemplazo sus dedos por sus labios, besando y chupando las tetillas mientras el otro seguía con lo suyo, temblando, gimiendo y jadeando. Estando aún más estimulado aún, los sonidos aumentaron junto el ritmo de las auto penetraciones.

" _Quién se imaginaria que un chico que luce tan serio como Akaashi, pueda llegar a ser así de tierno"_ se dijo a sí mismo el capitán y se sintió feliz de pensar que quizás él era el único que podía verlo así. O hacer que se pusiese de esa manera.

En un acto de ternura, el mayor lo atrajo y lo besó lentamente, el moreno obviamente seguía moviéndose pero el beso tan calmo le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a terminar. Y cuando comenzaba a sentir esa agradable sensación en su estómago, Bokuto lo dejó de espaldas en la cama, parando con su ritmo.

-¿P-pasa algo? – preguntó agitado.

El búho mayor no respondió y entrelazo sus dedos, en un acto de impulsividad. Después separó sus piernas nuevamente y lo penetró sin cuidado, Akaashi no parecía estar padeciendo dolor. Otra vez sintió su mente en blanco y embistió con fuerza, follando a la lindura que era su novio, dejándolo completamente a su merced.

Keiji no perdió el tiempo y se movió, agarrándose de la espalda del otro, arañándola levemente. La cantidad de sensaciones que sentía lo Abrumada y sólo pensaba en que Bokuto se apresurara y lo dejase terminar, se estaba volviendo loco.

-Ahhh. -Se quejó alargando la palabra y sintió el nudo en su estómago deshacerse mientras se venía marchándose a el y a su pareja. Bokuto, todavía no parecía terminar hasta segundos después, cuando Akaashi sintió el líquido caliente escurrirse entre sus piernas. No le molestaba, incluso le agradaba tener un poco de Bokuto en él.

-Eres tan hermoso. -Escuchó de la nada y le ardieron un poco las orejas.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad. -le respondió el otro, y cuando pensó que se iba a callar, siguió hablando.- ¿Realmente te gustan esos golpes? A mi me parecen un poco dolorosos.

-Todo lo que Bokuto-San me haga me gusta. -respondió sin pensar, y en menos de un segundo, Bokuto estaba sobre Keiji abrazándolo.

-Akaaaaaaashi -dijo y frotó su mejilla contra la del otro, aunque Bokuto tuviese sus momentos serios, seguía siendo un idiota enamorado.


End file.
